


Работа над ошибками

by EliLynch



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Томас ЛаКур и его успешные и безуспешные попытки вторжения в личное пространство Фишера.





	

В жизни Томаса не так уж часто случались ошибки, связанные с его безответной любовью к Аллану. Их можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Начиная с самой главной - не стоило влюбляться в Аллана. К сожалению, даже обладая хорошей памятью на детали и всеми бессонными ночами года, Томас не сумел поймать за хвост нужный момент - тот, с которого все началось. Возможно, это случилось тогда, когда Аллан впервые спас ему жизнь, а потом отмахнулся от благодарностей, сказав, что прикрывать спину напарнику, делящемуся с ним обедами - это его святая обязанность.   
Или в тот, когда Аллан на минутку перестал строить из себя крутого мачо, резко затормозил у обочины проселочной дороги, стукнул в сердцах обеими руками по рулю и признал, что давно заблудился и не представляет, куда им нужно ехать. До места преступления они в тот день добрались слишком поздно, труп успели увезти, а большую часть потенциальных улик затоптали, зато Томас наконец увидел, какое лицо скрывается за маской его самоуверенного наглеца-напарника. И это лицо ему понравилось.   
Что говорить о главной ошибке, она случилась давно, а последствия продолжали отравлять жизнь. Возможно, первую ошибку могло исправить время. Или взаимность. На взаимность Томас практически не рассчитывал. Особенно после того, как совершил вторую серьезную ошибку.   
Казалось бы, чушь, мелочь, ерунда. Нелестно отозваться о прическе своего напарника. Перед тем, как это случилось, они некоторое время не виделись, и, пока он находился в вынужденной изоляции, делая вид, что верит в "тебе нужно подлечить нервы, потом мы обязательно вызовем тебя обратно в строй", у ЛаКура хватало времени, чтобы вспоминать и прическу, и всего Аллана целиком.   
Сначала Томас думал, что от разлуки будет польза. Что он сможет отдохнуть от кое-чьих идиотских шуток и постоянных требований обратить внимание на прекрасного себя. Что без подпитки нежные чувства завянут и перестанут оплетать его лианами привязанности и беспомощности. Ничего подобного не произошло. В сутках сделалось, по меньшей мере, часов сорок, и каждый час был наполнен тоской по Фишеру. Куда бы Томас ни пытался направить свои мысли, все дороги вели в Рим, а Римом был Фишер. Тот самый, что не звонил, не писал и, кажется, совершенно не скучал без того, кого называл лучшим другом.   
Возможно, его не существовало, он был просто выдумкой в голове безмерно одинокого Томаса.   
Томас подозревал, что, попробуй он напиться, на следующее утро Фишер обнаружил бы на своем автоответчике десяток пьяных звонков, выполненных в унизительно-умоляющей манере.   
Поэтому Томас не пил. Не пил, не подсаживался на наркотики и не искал других способов сократить продолжительность своей жизни. Он даже курить не начал. Не в привычном смысле этого слова, во всяком случае. Когда минул месяц безысходного ничегонеделания, он купил любимые сигареты Фишера, высыпал их на поднос и поджег все разом, а сам упал в кресло, судорожно втягивая носом знакомый запах, кашляя и проклиная жизнь. Квартиру после этой нелепейшей выходки пришлось проветривать целую неделю (две недели, если ориентироваться по растянутым в воображении Томаса суткам), но окончательно запах так и не исчез. Лишнее напоминание о безумии. Любовь добавляет безумия в жизнь любого человека, а тем, кто был безумен до встречи с ней, достается вдвойне.   
Да, это были тяжелые времена. Когда в насквозь прокуренной квартире ЛаКура раздался звонок и знакомый голос... нет, не Фишера (и не стоило прыгать к телефону через всю комнату отчаянным прыжком изголодавшегося гепарда), а Ульфа, объявил ему, что внутреннее расследование завершилось и он, Томас, отныне окончательно избавлен от пятна на репутации и может снова приступить к работе ("срочно, нам нужна твоя светлая голова"), ЛаКур далеко не сразу поверил в свою удачу. Наверное, к пятнадцатому "Это точно? Вы не передумаете?" с его стороны Ульф стал сомневаться в правильности принятого решения и светлости головы своего подчиненного, но виду не подал.   
Томас вернулся к работе. Томас вернулся к Фишеру. Фишер вернулся к Томасу, когда чуть ли не вприпрыжку вбежал в кабинет и положил руку на его плечо. Время, проведенное в разлуке, утратило свое значение, краски сделались ярче, мелкие повседневные заботы отъехали на второй план, освобождая место для главного героя его жизни. Реальный Фишер был лучше, чем Фишер из воспоминаний, и, что важнее, он вел себя точно так же, как раньше, не превратившись, вопреки опасениям, в непонятного чужака.   
Они встретились, и мир снова сделался приемлемым местом для проживания.  
ЛаКуру стоило бы поприветствовать Фишера возмущенным "Почему ты мне не писал и не звонил, говнюк?", но гормоны радости оказали серьезное давление на мозг, и, до нелепости счастливо улыбаясь, ЛаКур схватил напарника за руку. По пальцам пробежали электронизированные мурашки, напряжение возросло, в груди сладко и знакомо защемило. Жизнь неотвратимо налаживалась.   
Вскоре после этой сцены счастливого воссоединения, тянувшей, как минимум, на один "Золотой глобус", когда коллеги убедились, что от идиотов, улыбающихся друг другу и пропускающих мимо ушей все разговоры по делу, толку не будет, Томаса и Аллана вежливо выпроводили на улицу, дышать свежим воздухом и наслаждаться обществом друг друга.   
Прислонившись к обшарпанной стене дома, Аллан курил, и пахло от него намного лучше, чем пахло в квартире Томаса после памятного эксперимента с сигаретами, потому что когда курил Аллан, к запаху табака примешивался запах другой, личный, выдаваемый каждому человеку при рождении. Аллан курил, от него вкусно пахло, и он улыбался Томасу своей знаменитой сияющей улыбкой, благодаря которой соблазнил немало девушек.   
Вот тут-то Томас и сделал вторую серьезную ошибку. Гормоны радости, улыбка Фишера и зародившаяся в душе уверенность, что он действительно нужен этому человеку, важен для него, может быть, даже незаменим, хором сказали ЛаКуру, что ему необходимо сделать что-то неожиданное и сумасшедшее.   
— Привет! — сказал Фишер, не подозревавший о назревающей опасности и чуть сжал плечо ЛаКура.   
— Привет! — сказал Томас, протянул руку и погладил Фишера по волосам. Не погладил даже, так, скользнул ладонью по прилизанной шевелюре. По его меркам, это был очень отважный поступок. Раньше он никогда вот так запросто не вторгался в личное пространство Фишера и не трогал его без крайней на то необходимости.   
Фишер инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи и стал похож на бродячего кота, шарахающегося в сторону от добрых рук прохожих.   
Совсем не та реакция, на какую рассчитывал ЛаКур.   
— Фишер, черт... — растерянно промолвил он, что можно было перевести как "Зачем я это сделал?!"  
— В смысле... — добавил он, чувствуя, как под непонимающим взглядом Фишера уверенность плавится быстрее, чем мороженое в пустыне.   
— Что? — настороженно поинтересовался Фишер, кажется, готовый услышать, что его голову оккупировал выводок миниатюрных террористов.   
ЛаКур неопределенно помахал рукой, переживая внутри себя краткий приступ паники, и пошел вперед, показывая, что разговор закончен.   
— Да неважно, — выдавил он, что могло быть переведено как "Ну и идиот же я".   
Фишера такой ответ не удовлетворил.   
— Что не так с моей прической? — настойчиво поинтересовался он, отлепившись от стены и последовав за ЛаКуром.  
— Она, эээ... Она устарела!   
Приемлемое объяснение для странного поведения. Томас ухватился за него и повторил на разные лады еще пару раз. Фишер, кажется, слегка обиделся, но все равно согласился выпить с ним вечером.   
И когда они сидели в баре плечом к плечом, а отлакированные волосы Фишера соблазнительно блестели в свете тусклых ламп над барной стойкой, ЛаКур повторил свою ошибку и снова, на этот раз медленнее, провел рукой по его волосам.   
Происходящее походило на игру. На заявление каких-то прав. ЛаКуру нравилось думать, что он имеет право вот так гладить Фишера, а потом скрести ногтями по ладони, дотрагиваясь до клейкого следа от лака и цокать языком. "Фишер, ты как будто был в спячке лет двадцать, совсем не следишь за модой".   
Так хитро. Так запретно. Трогать Фишера и делать вид, что это ради того, чтобы лишний раз осудить его прическу. Потрясающее коварство. Чем больше пива оказывалось в желудке у ЛаКура, тем больше он восхищался собственной изворотливостью. Перетащить Фишера на следующую ступеньку их отношений, да так, что тот и не заметил! Ай да Томас! Пьяный Фишер не сопротивлялся и не очень хорошо, наверное, понимал, что ему говорят. Смотрел на ЛаКура мутным взглядом, пытался уснуть на его плече, бубнил что-то о том, что он зачесывает волосы назад, потому что хочет быть похож на мафиози.   
Томас ликовал.   
Ликовал он и несколько дней спустя, когда повторил свой трюк с уже трезвым Фишером. Сделал вид, что собирается уйти из комнаты, а по полпути остановился и ухватил напарника за волосы. Эффект неожиданности проявил себя с лучшей стороны. Фишер едва не подавился соком, который провокационно пил через соломинку, но новую насмешку над своей прической проглотил молча.   
Оказавшись в коридоре, ЛаКур радостно улыбнулся в пустоту и победно вскинул кулаки, словно мальчишка, забивший победный гол.   
"Может быть, в безответной любви существуют лазейки для получения удовольствий", — решил он. 

Через неделю Фишер явился на работу с короткой стрижкой. Никакого лака и почти никаких волос.   
— З-зачем ты...? — обомлел ЛаКур, увидев нового Фишера, приобретшего отчетливое сходство с ежом.   
— Просто так, — хмуро произнес Фишер и не сказал больше ничего.   
"Просто так" звучало красноречиво. 

ЛаКур плохо помнил, как добрался в тот день до дома. Он не считал, что настало время закупиться любимым лаком Фишера (кстати, он понятия не имел, что это был за лак) и начать обмазывать им ладони, действуя по аналогии с незабываемым сигаретным экспериментом, но он определенно чувствовал себя расстроенным. Излишне переживающим из-за гибели очередного замка на песке.   
— Ему неприятны мои прикосновения, — громко провозгласил Томас в тишине пустой квартиры и отпил из горлышка бутылки. Пиво в тот день не отражало должным образом степень его страданий, и поэтому ЛаКур пил вино.   
— Он подстригся, чтобы лишить меня возможности прикасаться к себе, — прибавил Томас чуть позже и сделал новый глоток.   
"Похоже на тосты, худшие тосты на Земле".   
Томас пил до поздней ночи, празднуя окончательную капитуляцию с поля боя на любовном фронте, и заснул прямо в кресле, кое-как свернувшись в клубок и положив голову на подлокотник.   
А на следующее утро жизнь продолжилась как ни в чем и не бывало. 

Позже, много-много позже, когда они сидели, в буквальном смысле, на чемоданах, в переполненном зале аэропорта, и Томас занимался тем, что следил за изменениями в таблице вылетов и прилетов на огромном светящемся табло, а Аллан показывал неприличный жест табличке с перечеркнутой сигаретой, Томас успокаивающе погладил своего бывшего напарника по волосам, а как только сделал это, то вспомнил об одном, на первый взгляд совершенно незначительном, происшествии из их общего прошлого.   
— А ты помнишь, — произнес он задумчиво, зарываясь пальцами в темные жесткие волосы за затылке Фишера, — как я погладил тебя в первый раз и сказал, что твоя прическа устарела?   
Фишер, отвлекшись от своей безжалостной войны с табличкой, почесал указательным пальцем переносицу, собираясь с мыслями.   
— Я еще тогда лаком волосы зализывал, да?   
— Да, да. От твоего лака на ладонях оставались следы. Мне казалось, что это забавно.   
— Но ты же повторял, что я похож на звезду из мюзиклов пятидесятых годов, улыбался презрительно и как только не наезжал на мои несчастные волосы!  
ЛаКур чуть смутился.   
— Конечно, повторял. Что мне еще оставалось, не говорить же прямо, что я хочу тебя погладить. Это был единственный разумный предлог, какой я смог выдумать.   
— Серьезно? — Фишер обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Н-ну да. А что?   
— Я из-за этого чуть налысо не побрился! — негодующе воскрикнул Фишер, повысив голос. — Я! Переживал! Что тебе не нравится! Прическу сменил, хотя волос было жаль! А ты, оказывается, заигрывал!  
На них начали оборачиваться другие пассажиры. Несколько подростков оторвали взгляды от экранов смартфонов. Полная женщина, стоявшая рядом с чемоданом Томаса, на всякий случай отошла в сторону и презрительно улыбнулась ему самому.   
— Тише, тише, — зашикал ЛаКур. — А сам-то ты тоже сначала не обрадовался. Отшатнулся от меня, как от прокаженного. Если бы иначе отреагировал, мне бы и не понадобилось "наезжать".   
— Ну, это было неожиданно. Я растерялся. Ты же не говорил, что я тебе нравлюсь... в этом смысле.   
— Дурак, — ласково произнес ЛаКур и взлохматил его волосы.   
— Сам дурак, — фыркнул Фишер, не пытаясь, впрочем, отстраниться.   
— Признаем, что мы оба были феерическими идиотами?   
— Да, договорились. Ох, сколько же времени мы потеряли... — к сожалением протянул Фишер.   
— Зато наверстываем сейчас.   
Кивнув, Фишер обнял его и быстро поцеловал в губы. Они оба не являлись поклонниками публичных проявлений любви и на юных ненасытных влюбленных тоже не походили, но все же не умели справляться с подобными порывами чувств. И не очень-то пытались справиться. Они совершали побег из страны. Речь не шла о поддельных паспортах, дело было в том, что об их неожиданном отъезде знали единицы, а о том, почему они уезжали вдвоем - только Гэбби с Джонни.   
Фишер и ЛаКур чувствовали себя преступниками и пробовали на вкус свободу, сопутствующую всякому преступлению против общественной морали, и узнавали друг друга заново, на этот раз не как друзей, а как любовников. Все барьеры непонимания были сломаны и остались за спиной, и это значило, что они могли прикасаться друг к другу в любое время суток, просто так, без повода.   
Может быть, их поведение было безрассудным. Но не ошибочным, уж в этом Томас был уверен. Он пьянел от уверенности в том, что ошибок, связанных с Фишером, не существовало.


End file.
